stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje = Stemmingen = Eenkamer/Tweekamersysteem [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum= 20 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Een/Tweekamersysteem |belang= Gaan we een eenkamersysteem (zoals nu, zie ook parlement) hebben of prefeert het volk een tweekamersysteem? |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel # De Libertaanse wetgevende macht bestaat uit één kamer, het parlement ## In het parlement kunnen zowel parlementariërs als ministers en staatsleiders stemmen en wetsvoorstellen doen ## Om de drie maanden zullen er (kleine) parlementsverkiezingen gehouden worden. Dit gebeurt op Forum:Parlementsverkiezingen. De eerste verkiezingen zullen eind juni al gehouden worden. Ze duren hoogstens een week. ## Iedere Libertaan met de status van inwoner kan parlementariër worden, als diegene drie stemmen of meer bemachtigd ## Het parlement bevindt zich in het Marmeren Huis ## Forum:Stemlokaal wordt Forum:Parlement Stemmen Voor eenkamersysteem * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:36 (UTC) * 20 jun 2008 13:34 (UTC) * 20 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) * --OWTB 20 jun 2008 17:53 (UTC) * ... Voor tweekamersysteem * ... Overleg Ziet er goed uit, goed uitgewerkt ook. Maar is drie maanden niet wat te kort? 20 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) :Ik denk het niet want het is het beste als iedere inwoner de mogelijkheid heeft om te stemmen, toch? Op deze manier kun je het promoten. En het is in Lovia eigenlijk ook gedaan, als ik het me goed herinner :p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:08 (UTC) ::Sort of, ja. Het is goed, deze tekst. Mijn stem heb je. 20 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) ::: Hehe :p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) Hooggerechtshof [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum = 20 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Het Hooggerechtshof |belang= Justitie |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel # Het Hooggerechtshof is de enige rechtbank van Libertas ## In het hooggerechtshof moet gehandeld worden net zoals het beschreven staat in de grondwet ## In het hooggerechtshof kunnen zowel grote als kleine rechtzaken begonnen worden. ## De rechter wordt aangesteld door de Minister van Justitie en de President. ## De rechter kan alleen ontslagen worden wanneer zowel de 3 staatsleiders als de Minister van Justitie hun jawoord hebben gegeven. (de rest afzettingprocedure van regeringsleden, ect staat al in de grondwet) Stemmen Voor * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 10:59 (UTC) * -- 20 jun 2008 13:35 (UTC) * --OWTB 20 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) Neutraal * Hoe ontslaan we de rechter? En moeten alle drie de staatsleiders akkoord gaan met de aanname van een rechter? 20 jun 2008 14:59 (UTC) *: Dat heeft Maarten toegevoegd :S. 'k Weet niet, wat vind jij? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) *:: Wel, logsich zou zijn dat de Minister van Justitie (jij dus) samen met iemand anders dit zou beslissen. Of: de EM en een van de staatsleiders, kan ook. 20 jun 2008 15:17 (UTC) Ontslaan zou ik doen met hetzelfde: toestemming van de EM en een van de staatsleiders. *::: Done. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 16:14 (UTC) *:::: Ik vind het ontslag-deeltje nog steeds niet goed... 22 jun 2008 16:36 (UTC) *::::: Het was jouw idee! :P. Lama zitten dan... ga het niet meer 1000x wijzigen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 16:43 (UTC) Tegen * ... Overleg # Wie hogerechter is, hoort niet thuis in een wettekst, wel hoe die aangesteld wordt. # Waar dat zich bevindt is ook bijzaak. Voorts wel goed. 20 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) Klopt dat het niet in een wettekst hoort, zal er ook niet komen. 't Was alleen om het vast te stellen :) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:08 (UTC) :Er staat pertang "wettekst" boven :D 20 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) ::Perfectionist. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:12 (UTC) :::Zo is dat :) 20 jun 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::::Maar kom, het gaat om de inhoud. Voor of tegen? (we hebben dringend stemmen nodig) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:48 (UTC) :::::Dimitri. (!) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 22 jun 2008 16:08 (UTC) LMI [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] |datum= 20 juni 2008 |onderwerp= Libertaans Meteorologisch Instituut |belang= Weerberichten |wet= }} Wetsvoorstel #Het LMI is het enige instituut dat weersvoorspellingen kan adviseren en weerberichten wegens onnauwkeurigheid kan afkeuren. ##Weerberichten mogen op de weersvoorspellingen van het LMI gebaseerd zijn, indien ze niet teveel verschillen van het oorspronkelijke. ##Pas als je een akkoord hebt met het LMI mag ieder(e) bedrijf/krant oid het weerbericht van het LMI letterlijk gaan overnemen. Het LMI mag hier niet lastig over doen en moet altijd akkoord gaan. Stemmen Voor * [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:37 (UTC) * Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 14:23 (UTC) * -- 20 jun 2008 14:37 (UTC) * Greenday2 21 jun 2008 09:34 (UTC) Neutraal * --OWTB 20 jun 2008 17:55 (UTC) Ik weet niet * 20 jun 2008 14:57 (UTC) * ... Tegen * Te communistisch. 20 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) *: Het is enkel zodat de weerberichten niet teveel van elkaar gaan verschillen. Dan wordt het weer bekvechten. Tis toch raar als het op de ene dag tegelijkertijd 30C en zonnig is in Wikistad terwijl een ander instituut meldt dat het er stormt en temp: 15C? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:12 (UTC) *:: Ja, maar daar hoeft de regering zich niet mee te moeien. Dan kan er trouwens ook eens gesproken worden van mooie concurrentie en "kwaliteitsverschillen". Goed idee hoor, als zakenman, maar niet goed voor dee politiek, vind ik. 20 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) *::: Het is enkel om duidelijkheid te brengen mbt het weer. Anders wordt het echt een janboel, geloof me. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:15 (UTC) *:::: Trouwens, het is toch geen bedrijf maar een instituut. -- 20 jun 2008 14:37 (UTC) *::::: Ja, maar dan vind ik wel dat je het anders zou moeten formuleren. Iets met "LMI adviseert" en/of "LMI kan resultaten afkeuren wegens onnauwkeurigheid en adivseren bij het opstellen van de nieuwe resultaten" ofzo. Het klinkt beter, is "eerlijker" en komt quasi op hetzelfde neer. 20 jun 2008 14:42 (UTC) *::::::Zoiets dan :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:47 (UTC) *:::::::Zoiets ja Al kan de zin wat minder stroef, maar inhoudelijk is dat wat ik bedoel. 20 jun 2008 14:52 (UTC) *::::::::Jaja, maar het gaat om de inhoud (en om je stem). Zin kan nog altijd veranderd worden wanneer het terechtkomt in de grondwet. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) * ... Overleg Ligt t aan mij of is punt twee te belachelijk voor wordd,e,,, --OWTB 22 jun 2008 16:25 (UTC)